Dagger of Time
The Dagger of Time is an Artifact linked to the Sands of Time. It enables the wielder to reverse, stop, slow, and use various Sand Powers, as well as protect him/her from changes in the timeline or alteration by the Sands. History Pre-Game The exact origin of The Dagger of Time is unknown; however, since the Sands of Time were created on the Island of Time, it's likely the dagger was too, though for unknown reasons. It was later stolen from the Island of Time by the Maharajah and his Vizier along with the Sands. The Dagger was placed in a glass case in the Mahajarah's treasury. Sands of Time The Maharajah's Vizier betrayed him to the Persians to get at the Dagger to open the Hourglass. However, the Prince got to it first during the siege, so the Vizier could do nothing, as Sharaman refused to take away his son's well-earned prize. But as the Persians presented the Sands to the Sultan of Azad, the Vizier manipulated the Prince into releasing the Sands, claiming that there lay a marvel within. The Dagger of TimeAdded by DakovskiWhen the Sands are released, the Dagger prevents the Prince from being mutated by them. After returning the Sands to the Hourglass, he reversed time to the point before his army attacked India. He gave the dagger back to the Maharajah's daughter, Princess Farah, telling her to lock it back in the Maharajah's treasure vaults. Warrior Within The dagger's fate is unknown. Presumably, in the present it is still secure in India, while in the past it is locked away somewhere on the Island for the Maharajah to find, or had not been created yet. Whatever the case it plays no role in the game. The Two Thrones Due to the Prince's efforts on the Island of Time, the Vizier is still alive. Motivated by dreams he had from the dagger of the Empress's return (presumably when she entered the timestream in the present day), the Vizier kills the Maharajah and steals the dagger for his own. After conquering Babylon, he then killed Kaileena with the dagger, recreating the Sands of Time and absorbs them into the dagger (though not before they transform his generals and, partially, the Prince himself). Through its power, the Vizier became Zurvan, a youthful, immortal, though monstrous, being. The Prince takes the Dagger of Time after the Vizier stabs himself with it and becomes Zurvan. With it the protagonist can use the following time powers: Recall, Eye of the Storm, Winds of the Sands ''and ''Sand Storm, all of which help the Prince in his journey to defeat the evil Vizier. The Dagger of Time is taken away by Kaileena's spirit when the Prince kills Zurvan. The Prince was able to grab the Dagger before the Sands could fully mutate him, though it couldn't stop the emergence of his dark alter-ego, the Dark Prince. At the end of the game the Prince uses it to stab Zurvan (apparently it was the one thing that could undo his immortality) and then returns the dagger back to the spirit of Kaileena and it is removed from the world to prevent anyone else from using its powers. Trivia *According to the manual, only people carrying artifacts of Time are able to avoid being transformed, however several people in the audience room and a guard survive the initial release. *The Dagger's size is increased in The Two Thrones, as it is the primary weapon in the game, while only a secondary weapon in The Sands Of Time. *There is a logical paradox in all the Prince of Persia games when using the Dagger of Time after death. Logically, prince won´t be able to rewind time in some situations when he receives deathblow from his enemy. http://princeofpersia.wikia.com/wiki/Dagger_of_Time Category:Weapons Category:Two Throne weapons Category:The Sands of Time weapons